Childish Love
by Random-Tale
Summary: Ran is shocked,angry, jealous. Conan didn't care anymore, he wish that this moment would last longer.
1. Needed annoyance

Haibara was clutching to Ayumi. Painful memories came rushing back to her as the car flew across the sky.

She soon let go, she stood up the seat. She sat on the door and Jumped off the car. A hand suddenly caught her. "Why are you so desperate to die?" Haibara looked up, it was Conan. "I deserve to die!" She yelled out ."why does my existence matter to this cruel world?!" "Because, because I need you, Ai!" Tears were dripping on Haibara's cheeks. She realizised it was Conan's. She stared at him with wide eyes, tears were forming, but she tried her best it to keep to herself. "Don't die, shiho." Conan whispered through gasps. Haibara was letting her tears go free. "It's been too long, since anyone called me by my real name" she whispered but anyone could hardly hear it. A smile formed on haibara's lips. "you got me, Edogawa-kun, I guess I do want to live." Conan smiled. He noticed they were nearly going to land, so, He quickly pulled Ai up and they crashed into the swimming pool.

Ayumi was first to swim up. Mitsuhiko was coughing water. They both helped genta up.

"Quick! let's go check on the kids!" Inspector Megure was worried. "Conan-kun" it kept echoing in ran's head, "please be safe." Ran was speeding to the elevator. "Ran! Quick!" Surprisingly, sonoko was also worried. They both got in the elevator. It took minutes just to get half-way through the building, she was getting impatient, "geez! When will this elevator get up to the Roof top?!" "Sonoko," ran was trying to calm her down, "it'll get there." Ran 's eyes were watering, "Conan, don't leave me like shinichi did".

Conan and Ai were nowhere to be seen. Ayumi was getting worried, "conan-kun!" She cried, the other two boys looked at her confusingly. They soon started yelling, "Conan!" "Haibara!". "Oi, oi, you're all too loud." The 3 kids turned to see who it was."Haibara!" She smiled, "we were starting to think you drowned," Mitsuhiko sniffled. "You're the only one who thinks that," stated Genta "Ayumi and I knew that Conan and haibara wouldn't die so easily." "What's that?!" Replied Mitsuhiko "so you don't like Haibara and Conan?!" "Ehh? I never said that!" Genta was getting Furious. "Genta, Mitsuhiko." Ayumi was trying to calm them down. A small smile escaped Ai's lips. Ai was looking around the room. "You better me looking me for." A voice came out of nowhere, "kudou," she mumbled, the 2 boys suddenly stopped Arguing, "Kudou?!" The 3 kids looked at Ai. "Crap!" Conan panicked "haibara!" "Haibara, who's kudou?" The detective boys questioned in unison. "We-well, it's, it's, umm" Ai was thinking of a lie. "Me!" Conan suddenly blurted out. Question marks were flying around the room. "It's my Nickname!" "oohh," they once again said unison. Haibara's face finally turned calm. Conan's face was sarcastically saying, 'eheheheehehe'.

He started walking torwards Haibara.

A unnecessary event happened. Conan slipped on a puddle and landed on haibara, and the distant between thier Lips are gone.


	2. Forgive me

Sorry for short chapters.

Here's chapter 2!

* * *

The elevator finally got to the top, Ran held her breath hoping that Conan and the other kids will be alright. But instead of Conan she saw shinichi, kissing a girl that ooks exactly like Haibara, but older. "Shi-shinichi." Was all she could say. Sonoko was frozen in spot, She thought shinichi loved ran. Ran couldn't hold her tears, She couldn't find the right words to yell out, she was helpless. SHinichi lay there shocked.

* * *

**Shinich's thoughts**

'what's going on?'

Why am I back to my original body again?

Why can't I move?

What's more, is that I'M KISSING HAIBARA!

PLUS, My MOUTH Was OPEN!

AND WHY THE HELL AM I ENJOYING THIS!?'

* * *

Once shinichi gained his senses. He quickly stood up, away from Ai. "Haibara?" He tried to speak calming but failed."Idiot!" Was the first thing that came out of her mouth. " how dare you take my first!" ai's head was spinning around. While they were fighting, ayumi's eyes were starting to water. But she was also confused.

"EHHHHH?!" The the three said in unison, "Conan Grew!"

Shinichi saw Ran, she was wide eyed, shivering, knees to the floor and hugging herself. "Ran," he mumbled. "Shinichi!" She cried, "how could You!?" "I-I'm sorry," he knew a sorry wouldn't be enough, "forgive me, ran." Ran Mouri ran as fast as she could, tears were flying in the mid-air. His attendtion went to Haibara, who's face is surprisingly calm. "Ai!" He blurted out, Ai looked calm, "Why am I back to my old self?" He questioned. "If i rememner correctly," she comfirmed, "my DNA was part of the chemicals to the drug, and you must have accidently eaten the other ingridents." 'And when you tatsed some of my saliva, you completed the ingridents and grew back." 'O-ok, I see," was all shinichi managed to say."oh, I forgot," he continued, haibara looked confused, "Why are you acting like nothing Happened!?" He pointed a finger at haibara. She looked away blushing, "sorry, I didnt hear you." "you're pretending, are'nt you?" He mumbled quitely, so only he can hear it.

* * *

Authors note: sorry if i dont update tomorow.


	3. Don't try and change the subject

Author's notes:

I know not a lot of people read this story, I just wanted to let you know that this might be the last chapter. BUT, if I choose to continue it, I will.

JUST MIGHT!

Oh, for those of you who doesn't know. Shiho is Haibara Ai.

* * *

Chapter 3 : Don't try and change the subject,

"Haibara," He said seriously, Shiho looked at him, "Do you," he paused then stared down the floor? "Like," he locked eyes with Shiho. "Like?" She tried to get Shinichi to get straight to the point. "Do you like me?" He finally finished his sentence. Shiho was shocked, it was obvious that she was blushing wildly. Shinichi was surprised, he didn't expect her to react this much. "I'm back to my original body, why are you still calling me by my other name?" She questioned but doesn't want to know the answer but asked because she wanted to change the subject.

"We-well, Ayumi and the other's are still here," he lied. Shiho thought to herself 'oh, right, I forgot about them, that was kind of ignorant of me.'

"Oh, right," was all she managed to say. Shinichi grabbed Shino's arm and took her out to the balcony. "Answer me, Shiho, Do you like me?" He was getting desperate. "Yes" she admitted, " I like, No, I love you! Shinichi!" She cried. Shinichi smiled, "oh good," he said, "I was afraid that you might reject me," with that shinichi grabbed Shiho's neck and kissed her passionately. "Miyano Shiho, will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

What should I do?

Should I make shiho say yes? or No?

Please help me!

And I'm really sorry for such short chapters


	4. An unexpected Savior

So, I included a unexpected character as an old friend of Shiho.

* * *

Chapter 4 : Unexpected Savior

Shinichi felt a slap across his face, "Wha-what was that for?" He silently

said but with wide eyes. Shiho looked at him menacingly, "Idiot! How Dare you ask that at a time this!?" She said through gritted teeth. "Ba-bu-BUT" complained Shinichi but he was cut off by a hand on his neck, and the warmth of another lips on his. "Wh-why" that was all he could say, "That was my goodbye to you, Kudou-kun," Haibara felt her cold tears running down her cheeks. "So, Farewell," with her Precious goodbye gone, she stood on the thick fence and jumped off. She closed her eyes shut, waiting for the pain to come. But instead of pain, she felt an arm around her neck and behind her thighs. She a flash of white, she slowly fluttered her eyes open and saw, "K-Kaito," he only gave her a smile in reply. Kaito-kid land on another building's rooftop. Shiho only looked at her with wide-eyes.

"Why did you save me?" She mumbled, "Ah-le-le," laughed Kaito-kid. "Oi, Kaito, stop that, it doesn't suit you." Said Shiho with a blank, bored face. "Sorry, sorry, I just wanted to try that 'ah-le-le' quote from Kudou Shinichi," Kaitio pointed out. "Anyway, Remember our promise when we where five? Remember that we were childhood friends?" Asked Kaito. "Don't make , remember," thought Shiho. "Yes, I remember" States Shiho, why did you ask?" Questioned Shiho Mayano. Kaito just stared at her, doing nothing, Shiho knew that he meant to say 'Nothing, just asking,' shiho sighed. There was a silent moment, But Kaito broke it, "So what's going on between you and that High school detective, Kudou Shinichi?" Teased Kaito, he saw Shiho blush lightly, "No-NOTHING!" Lied Shiho, "Lair," pouted Kaito. 'I'm not Lying!" Yelled Shiho. Kaito put a hand on Shiho's shoulder, "I've known you since we were 1, I know when your lying," he said gently, while nodding. "You're an idiot, No really, you're an idiot." She said, not holding back, "it's nice to see you too, shiho," smiled Kaito.

* * *

Author's notes:

Urghhh! I have No idea what to write next! No, Seriously. I HAVE NO IDEA!

SOMEONE HELP ME!


	5. Shinning Diamond

Hi sorry I haven't been updating every-single day. It's just that I have Black exam this past few weeks. So yeah, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5 : Shinning Diamond

**Another version of what happened **_ (that's a wierd tittle isn't it.)_

"Shiho!" Cried Shinichi . The three kids saw Shiho jumped, knowing her as Haibara Ai, they yelled out, "Haibara!" There an answer, "Ai," mumbled Ayumi. Although she was upset that Conan didn't like her as much as she likes him, she still thought of Haibara as her friend. "Shiho," whispered Shinichi. The warmth of his tears felt cold against his skin. He rested his hand on the fence Shiho jumped off, His tears falling off the balcony and touching the dirt far under him. He saw a flash of white reaching for Shiho, he immediately knew who he was. "Kaito Kid, Thank you," he said it as if Kaito could hear him. Shinichi was too busy to notice Ran crying behind the wall opposite to him. Ran covered her face, trying her hardest to not be noticed. Her eyes were flowing endlessly. Under her was a puddle made of her tears."Shi-sh-shinichi, you love her more t-than me, don't you." She mumbled. Although it was nothing more than a whisper, Shinichi noticed it. He slowly turned around, his eyes grew wide, he knew who it was. He walked silently, but his foot felt heavy against the cement. he turn to his right and saw, "R-Ran." Ran looked up tears running down her face. She silently stood up and ran away," your an idiot for choosing her of me!" She yelled, "I hate you!" Shinichi raised his hand in order for her to stop."RAN!" He tried to run after her, but remembered Haibara. He sped off to the elevator and passed everyone. "Conan grew into a teenager," said Ayumi the 2 other boys looked at him helplessly. Sonoko stood there, reviewing everything that happened. Shinichi finally found Shiho, he saw Kaito talking to her and his hand was resting on Shiho. Shinichi grew angry, he knew kaito was was forcing her into something. "STAY AWAY FROM HER! KAITO!" yelled Shinichi. Shiho looked confused.

'Please don't hurt her, Kaito' Shinichi thought.

_She's my shinning Diamond_

* * *

Author's notes : Okay. Seriously! I have nothing more to write. That's why I haven't been updating as quick as I used to. Sorry


End file.
